Hungry For Flesh
by girlyouknow
Summary: Austlan. A little Kellic. Zombies ahh.
1. Chapter 1

****I originally have this posted on Mibba. If you'd rather read it there just search Hungry For Flesh****

Since I left, I haven't communicated with a real human for about two weeks. The last people real people I have seen were Tino and Phil. They weren't even people anymore. Them and one other random intruder were coming towards me like I was the only food source in the world. Luckily, I was in the kitchen with the knives ready to kill my attackers even though I was not so sure about killing my best friends ,but I had to. I stabbed Tino in the forehead and Phil in the temple. I stood there in shock even though I never believed in what I just witnessed. I sliced off the other guys head and quickly went to thinking about how I must leave. I packed some of my essentials such as clothes, some weapons, food, 24 pack of water and other miscellaneous things. When I got to my Hummer H2 in the garage, I put my weaponry in the passenger seat and everything else in the back seat. I take the two full lawn mower gas containers with me and put it in a tote so it wouldn't spill. I packed my trunk with the gas tote. I really don't understand why I am so calm, maybe because television and movies have prepared everyone without making anyone truly aware. I opened my garage and backed out; driving into hazardous traffic. I drove around all of the crashed cars. Occasionally, I had to drive in and out of ditches to avoid the big mess of mangled bodies and blood in the middle of the road. I've stopped in the safest areas I could see and would go through abandoned cars. Sometimes, I'd have to beat some of the dead cannibalistic humans with my baseball bat. I started to run out of food faster than I thought I would but I would savor every drop of water I consumed. At night, I would sleep in the front seat with awareness so I could be on the move if any "eaters" were trying to attack. I obviously knew to stay away from once busy places because that's where a big majority of the infected would be. I drove down the ,seemingly never ending, road and saw two people waving at me. The dead can't do that. I drove over slowly and saw two bloody guys with no noticeable bites or scratches. I pressed the button to the window and let it roll down.  
"Can I help you?" I asked, with a little bit of excitement cause I haven't had a conversation in weeks.  
"We need help," the taller guy started,"our group was attacked and we were the only ones who escaped together but we have no weapons!"  
"Lift your shirts," I demanded. They lifted their shirts with no complaints and I inspected their bodies like they were used to being inspected by strangers. Which makes sense now that the world has changed, you can't take chances if you want to live.  
"Turn," I ordered, again. They did so and no bites or scratches were seen. "No bites or scratches on your legs right?" They nodded no. I know how this went. I've watched it on my tv screen. "Get in," I said as I accepted their need of help. The taller guy slipped into the back seat first and then the shorter one. The shorter guy had black hair with barely visible blonde streaks and piercing blue eyes. The tall one with messy bed head hair startles me by claiming his name is Alex and the short one is Kellin. I started driving again when the back door was shut and I re-locked it. After I locked the doors, I mentioned my name was Austin and apologized for the introduction delay. We drove up the street to a Circle K gas station and parked in the back for employees, where hardly any eaters were. We snuck through back door, which was shockingly unlocked, and got it in to the back room with all the stuff that hasn't been displayed yet. We grabbed as much food we could carry and find and traveled back to the Hummer. There was an eater walking around my vehicle and facing it as if it was surveying it. I gripped my trench knife, hitting him in the head with the brass knuckle part and then stabbing him at the nape of his neck. I searched his pockets for any identification. Apparently, his name was Justin Hills. I looked in his left pocket and found a .22 revolver. I pat his front pockets for ammo and found one more bullet along with the 7 it was already loaded with. Everyone quickly got back in the car before anything else came wandering towards us. I started the car and the three of us took off.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of us stopped a couple hours later near a Lincoln Navigator. We surveyed the area for eaters and then went back to the Hummer. I grabbed one of my portable gas tanks and emptied the Navigator.  
"Did you guys find anything?" I asked Alex and Kellin. Kellin held up some shirts and Alex just shrugged. I started walking towads my car and they followed. "Wait!" We turned at the unfamiliar voice. "Vic!" Kellin jumped and took off. When he got to the stranger, he leaped into his arms and they embraced for a little. Kellin dragged the new guy,Vic, by the hand to Alex. Alex and Vic did a quick hug. After Kellin introduced me, Vic was talking to Alex as Kellin circled around him and lifting his shirt for bites or scratches. He shook his head assuring me nothing was there. "Can he stay?" Kellin asked. I nodded. "Alright, let's go. We don't need visitors," I said. Kellin and Vic held hands in the back with Kellin placing his lips all over Vic's neck and face. We talked about random crap down then road like music, occupation, and home life. Vic, unphased by Kellin's affectionate behavior, was asked by Alex if he knew of anyone who survived.  
"Jesse and Jack drove off with Gabe but I don't know if the others escaped," he said with a sigh. "Oh no," Kellin said, taking a break from Vic. Vic finally kissed Kellin back causing Kellin to calm down and rest on Vic's shoulder. Well, I think it's obvious they're together. It's been a while since I've been in a relationship and not because of how the world had changed. I wanted a break after Shayley but it's pretty obvious that I am getting one now. Alex's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Austin, do you want to check these cars?" I parked the car but felt a little bit bothered by the area so I grabbed my gun made of gold and headed to the little Honda Accord on the side of the road. The windows were tinted and scratching was heard from the inside of the car so I was even more cautious. I slowly opened the door as the eater ran out. Before I could even pull out my gun, Alex came over with the sledge hammer we found a couple stops back and beat the eaters skull in. Pieces of the eaters brains and blood splashed around, landing on Alex and a little on me.  
"Thanks," I said, while looking back in the car for anything else. I found a .357 in the passengers seat of the Accord and searched for possible hidden weapons. "Watch out!" I turn around to see this eater coming towards me. I take my new .357 and I shot, hitting her in the middle of the forehead.  
"Let's head out before anymore visit," I suggested. Alex nodded and we got back in the car. Alex seems more interested in helping then Vic and Kellin. Kellin has helped before and he has great potential but he likes to stay in the Hummer with Vic now and makeout or cuddle. To my surprise, when I got back in the car, Vic was upfront in the passengers seat and Kellin was in the back with his arms crossed and his mouth kind of pouting. Must've argued about stupid couple world ending stuff.  
"Man, you know what I miss?" Vic spoke up, as I started the car again to take off down the road.  
"What?" Alex questioned.  
"Tacos," Vic replied with a smile, leaving the rest of us laughing and to think about what we miss.


	3. Chapter 3

We thought we were all about to experience death. With all of us trembling, we opened the window a crack and shot and stabbed at whatever we could. Eaters surrounded the vehicle. Left, right, behind, forward, everywhere. We were being attacked and it didn't look we were going to make it. I tried to close my windows but the unbelievable strength of the dead started to push down on it and grabbing at the air when I flung to the passangers side, squishing Vic. Gasping for air and reaching for me, the eater started to climb in my vehicle. Just as I thought we were all dead and praying to whatever type of God that took prayers, a spear went through the eaters head showing me the tip of it in its forehead. Shots were fired at the rest of the dead. Their dead bodies started to slide down my Hummer. After all the excitement seemed to die down and everyone caught their breath, I slowly opened the door with awareness of any sort of attack. I stepped over the dead eaters and looked around seeing no one. Who saved us? Why did they leave?  
"Hello!" I shouted. No response. I heard a door shut behind me.  
"What was that?" Kellin asked.  
"I have no idea but I want to leave before they change their minds and come back," I said.  
"Wait," Kellin said. "There's a bag over there." He walked over to the bag and picked up to what seemed like a piece of paper. A note?  
"What does it say?"  
"It says your welcome. That's it. No signature, nothing," he said with a little bit of annoyed attitude from the anonymity.  
He opened the bag to find an assortment of ammo, guns, knives, etc.  
"Who would give all this away?" He said in awe.  
As I was about to answer, Alex interrupted me from the backseat.  
"Hey, can we go? Tell us about the bag in the car," he shouted. I looked at Kellin who was still looking at the bag of new found weapons with amazement and laughed. He reminded me of a little kid when he gets a toy he's been wanting for so long. It was cute. We got back to the car. I started down the road again, driving over the dead eaters as if they were speed bumps. It's weird driving without traffic or rules. For the most part, I still follow the speed limits because I don't want to take any chances with not having control especially when there are big clusters of cars collided together in the middle of the highway.  
"You know what I need?" Alex said, breaking the silence. "A drink. I miss drinking with my friends and relaxing. Doing dumb shit." I didn't realize, with the all of the stress of the whole world turning to shit, that I missed that too. The rest of us agreed in unison. Alex was beside me in the passenger seat while Kellin and Vic were laying down in the back. Kellin was literally on top of Vic and falling asleep. They make me feel alone and right now I can't afford to go down that road. I stopped along the road telling Kellin and Vic it is there turn to search. When the car doors shut, I turned to Alex. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels lonely," I said.  
"No, I know what you mean. Before all of this my boyfriend, Rian, and I broke up. Since then, I haven't really cared until these two," Alex nodded towards Kellin and Vic. I looked over at Kellin searching the car while Vic stood on guard and every once in a while looking at Kellin. From the other side of the road, I could see the love in his eyes for that boy which made me ask something stupid.  
"Want to makeout?" Shock fled through Alex's face. I know he wasn't prepared for that but he started to lean in anyways. I went with it. With his lips just grazing my mine and hot breath hitting my mouth, a knock on the backseat window rang thoughout the car. I backed away and unlocked the car. Vic and Kellin got in. My face flushed and Alex's went beat red.  
"What did we walk in on?" Vic asked with a raised eyebrow. We shook our heads.  
"Anyways," Kellin started,"we found these." He pulled out a family size bag of Doritos. Out of everything, during this crap, someone left their house with Doritos. Okay, well atleast it'll feed me. Kellin opened the bag and poured some into his lap for him and Vic. He handed the bag to Alex and I. We all had our little feast off of chips.  
"We are running low on water," Vic said. We decided that we all would share one bottle. We sharpied the bottles into fourths. When someone finished their fourth, we would mark the initial of who drank it and save it for the rest of us. Sounds weird but it works.  
"I will try to stop at a safe place," I said.

~

After we stopped for water, with little altercations, Kellin decided he had to pee and where ever Kellin went, well, so did Vic. I was worried about being left with Alex because of before. When I got back on the highway and they got out, Alex leaned over and whispered finally to me. He pressed his lips against mine. It felt weird but it momentarily took away the lonliness. He swiped his tongue against my lower lip begging for me to let him in. When I let his tongue enter, he pulled back real quick from the sound of the opening door. We hid it better this time.  
"Ready?" I said. All three of them shook their heads. I pulled my shirt down from my semi-issue and looked over at Alex. He blushed and did the same thing. Well, I'm glad I am not the only one.

~

When Kellin and Vic fell asleep in the back, Alex scooted over. He started to bite and suck on my neck. His hand rubbing my upper thigh.  
"I've missed doing things like this and our kiss left me wanting more," he said in a breathy voice. It was a little seductive and I was doing all I could to not turn my head and kiss him back.  
"I-I'm driving," I said. This hasn't happened in a while and I like it. I pulled over the car and Alex got ontop of me. While straddling me and kissing me, his hand was wondering down to my pants. He palmed my growing bulge. He stopped in his tracks when he heard movement in the back seat. It was just one of them shifting. He went back to what he was doing but I couldn't with Kellin and Vic in the back.  
"Alex...stop," I breathed out. He stopped and looked at me. Confusion was written on his face and a little bit of hurt was lingering in his eyes.  
"Why?" He whispered.  
"Not with them in the back," I said pointing to them.  
"Yeah, you're right," he said. He got up and went back to the passenger seat.  
"Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed that," I said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and I pulled back on the road to continue driving.


End file.
